Traditionally, radio access links between access points (APs) and user equipment (UEs) have been the bottleneck that constrains throughput between the UE and the core network, as data rates over backhaul network connection between the radio access network (RAN) and the core network are typically many times faster than data rates over the corresponding wireless access links. However, next-generation network architectures having densely deployed cells may achieve significant increases in throughput, as well as share backhaul network resources amongst greater numbers of APs. As a result, the capacity gap between radio access links and backhaul network connection may be reduced in some network-generation network implementations, resulting in situations where data forwarding rates are constrained by the backhaul network connection, rather than the radio access link.